but if the stars shouldn't shine
by hanchi8
Summary: She watched everyday behind the counter as their relationship rose. And fell. Inspired by Not Again by Tessie13.


**A/N inspired by Tessie13's Not Again. Check it out! It's incredible! title from Stars by The XX. I don't know how this story happened. I jotted it down at two in the morning so blame my sleep deprived mind if it's terrible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally. Disney Channel, however, does.**

**but if the stars shouldn't shine**

Everyday she saw that brown haired girl and blonde haired boy walk into her ice cream shop. They would walk over to her and the boy would say, "One fruity mint swirl in a cup and one vanilla in a cone." And the short girl, brown haired girl would smile up at him, her eyes gleaming. Everyday she'd see them go sit in the seat by the window and chatter endlessly. One day they came in and asked for her name.

"Elizabeth, but everyone around here calls me Lizzy," she told them.

One day they introduced themselves saying that he was Austin and she was Ally, and Lizzy smiled as they walked off to their table, ice cream in hand, for she was a withered old woman and a relationship as strong and close as theirs warmed her heart.

One day, before she went off to her little ice cream shop, Elizabeth's granddaughter caught her sleeve and said, waving a magazine in her hand, "Look at this Grandma! My favorite star finally found love!" and Lizzy recognized the faces printed on the shiny magazine, for they came into her quaint ice cream shop everyday, buying a fruity mint swirl and a vanilla. That day, like clockwork, they came in hand in hand and bought their ice cream.

"Austin," Lizzy asked, "would you mind signing and autograph? She's a huge fan."

"Sure I'd love to," Austin said back to her.

And Ally sat there, love in her eyes as Austin hastily scrawled his signature onto a sheet of paper.

"So, how long have you dearies been going out?"

"A couple of weeks," Ally replied. Lizzy smiled wide and gushed.

"Actually two weeks, three days, three hours, twenty two minutes, and sixteen seconds. Fifteen. Fourteen," Austin stuck out there.

Then it was Ally's turn to smile wide and gush. Her cheeks reddened. Austin smiled down at her with adoration shining from his love-struck expression.

It was a beautiful thing that they had going on there. It really was.

* * *

Everyday Austin and Ally would walk into her shop and order a fruity mint swirl and a vanilla. That was until one day Austin came in alone.

"Austin dear, where's Ally?"

"Oh she's sick so I promised her I'd pick up the ice cream before I headed over to take care of her."

Lizzy nodded and got him the cartons of their beloved frosty treat. As Austin brought out his wallet for the couple dollars he owed, Elizabeth whispered, "It's on the house." Austin smiled gratefully then rushed to go take care of his love. Lizzy smiled once more. _Oh that boy, that crazy, love stricken boy._

* * *

Every occasional day, Austin and Ally would walk into her shop and order a fruity mint swirl and a vanilla. They would thank Lizzy for their ice cream then go sit by the window. She noticed now that on the rare visits that they came to her ice cream shop, they would sit at their table and speak in hush, shallow voices, their faces grim. Every once in a while she'd pick up lines from their conversations. _MUNY... Ally, I'm only holding you back... Austin... _Lizzy was getting more and more concerned.

Months passed before they entered Lizzy's shop again. They ordered a fruity mint swirl and a chocolate this time. Before they left, Ally gave her a huge hug and said, "I'll miss you so much Lizzy."

What she'll miss her for, well that's what Lizzy wanted to know.

* * *

Everyday Austin would walk into her shop and buy a vanilla cone and sit at their table. Lizzy was curious where Ally was. After week and weeks of Austin showing up alone, curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Austin, sweetie, where did Ally go?"

A sullen look overcame his face as he stuttered out, "Oh, Ally, um, moved to New York. She got accepted to this really nice music school." His voice cracked slightly as he told her this.

"Will she be coming back anytime soon?"

"Winter break, yeah. Couple more months," he said, his voice full of unshed tears. He really missed her, she could tell. She looked down at his glum face with sympathy.

Heck, Lizzy missed her too.

* * *

Finally after months of anticipation and lonely afternoons, Ally and Austin walked through her doors, reunited and hand in hand once more. Lizzy doesn't think she's seen a happier face dawn upon a boy. They order rocky road and mint chocolate chip this time.

"Switching it up darlings?"

"Yeah, just thought we'd try something new."

They walked to their seat, their very special seat and talked like nothing's changed. Perhaps nothing has. Ally stood up and walked back to the counter to grab some napkins. Lizzy stopped her before she headed back and told her, "That boy sure does love you."

"I know. I'm so glad to be with someone as great as him."

The month that Ally had to vacation at home went by all too fast. Soon enough, Austin came back all alone and walked to the counter.

"Back to the waiting game, I suppose," he muttered darkly. "Vanilla, please."

He walked to their table. From her spot at the counter, Lizzy could see Austin staring out the window with reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. Ally has done a great deal of undoing in that boy. Her heart broke for him. Surely, her leaving must get easier after the first time. Austin bent his head to look at his hand, and Lizzy's eyes followed to see a ring glistening between his fingers. Oh. _Oh._

* * *

Austin faithfully came into her shop everyday as spring neared. One day, he came in with the first genuine smile on his face in a long time. She can't remember when the last time was when she saw him happy. It's been too long. Forever, maybe. Lizzy asks him what he's so excited about.

"ALLY'S COMING HOME FOR SPRING BREAK TOMORROW!" Austin shouted giddily.

"That's fantastic my dear! I've missed her so much. Do bring her in as soon as she gets here."

Austin nods happily as he asks her for his vanilla ice cream, this time with sprinkles.

* * *

Lizzy stares in horror as she watched the little television in the corner of her shop.

"There has been a sudden plane crash from Flight 742 coming in from New York."

Ally. Ally was on that plane. Tear fell down her face. Austin. Oh dear lord, how will Austin take it?

* * *

Everyday a poor sunken Austin would walk into her ice cream shop and order a fruity mint swirl. Everyday he would sit in the table next to the window. Everyday he would into nothingness until the ice cream melted in the little carton cup. Every once in a while he would scrunch up his weary eyes as if in sight was a bad memory. One day, he walked in, asked for the ice cream and sat at the table, just put his head down and cried. And cried. And cried until he could cry no more. Lizzy walked to him and gently put her tired arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Austin and Ally were supposed to be together forever. She sat down and asked, "Do you need someone to talk to?" He nodded and whimpered a muffled yes.

"Talk to me dear."

So he did.


End file.
